14 things
by xxfearless
Summary: There are those 14 things in a lasting relationship; I'm here to tell you about my experiences with them with him; Trailer inside.
1. Chapter 1

There are those 14 things, 14 things in every lasting relationship. They're like steps, they all happen at some point or another, not necessarily in order. In my relationship with _him_, they all made us stronger. I only wish it could've lasted. So now, 4 years in the future, I'm going to explain to you those 14 steps in _our_- wonderfully fantastic- relationship.

Trailer:

Step One; First Time Talking Until Dawn:

I giggled looking at the clock briefly then immersing myself back in the conversation. My head snapped back realizing it was 4:33 in the morning. "Oh shit." I mumbled.

Step Five; the First 'I Love You.':

"What the hell do I wear?!" I shouted throwing clothes around. It was our three month anniversary and I had this nagging feeling that he was going to tell me he loved me. We had immediately clicked, which made me happy but nervous too, but I let that feeling pass.

Step Nine; First Grocery Shopping Trip Together:

He tossed the Fruity Loops in the cart, smiling stupidly. I laughed at him and pushed the cart along further. "What?! I love Fruity Loops." He smiled that smile that made me melt inside and I walked ahead of him grabbing a box of Flakes Frosted.

Step 12; the First Time You Realize You're Not Primping for Him:

I threw on my sweatpants and my tee-shirt for winning some race at school in the 8th grade. It had paint stains and a little hole near the bottom, showing off a little bit of my torso. I heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it, I opened it to see him standing there with some DVD's and a bag from the Quick-E mart down the street. "Hey gorgeous," he walked in kissing my cheek.

**Authors Note;; Anyone Like? Not sure of the couple yet, any suggestions? I really like this idea and can't wait to start it.**


	2. The First Talk Until Dawn

Chapter One; First Time Talking Until Dawn.

"I'll call you," He smiled kissing my cheek. I smiled and walked through the threshold of my apartment, closing the door, leaning back against it and sliding down, sighing. First dates usually totally suck, they're so awkward and weird. But, this, this first date was spectacular. At this point all I can remember is the fact that I was in _like _with him.

He called me, at about 8:30 the next night. I was impressed. When I looked down at the caller ID and saw an unfamiliar number, I picked it up.

"Hello," I said in a happy voice.

"Hi… Miley?" The boy on the other end questioned.

"Yep, it's Miley." I giggled.

"It's Nick… we went out last night." I could sense he was nervous… and so was I.

"Oh! Hi Nick," I was excited, I think, that he called. I was definitely surprised.

We began talking on the phone every night at 8:30, like our own special ritual. It's sounds so high school, I know, but just because you're twenty-two doesn't mean you can't act like a seventeen-year-old around the boy you like. It was something that we had, which I guess was weird for a new couple, but I had a lot of fun talking to him. Some nights we only talked 'til nine and others until ten or eleven at night. Until.. He stopped. I was so confused, it had been like three or four days that he had called. By this point, we had gone on six or seven dates and had decided to be girlfriend, boyfriend.

"Demi, it's weird. We we're like talking all the time, and now nothing. Should I be as worried as I am? I mean we're both 22 and I'm just not sure." I breathed out, venting to her. We were having a girls night at my house and I was in definite need of girl talk.

"Well, Miles, I'm not all that sure. Maybe he lost his charger-"

"His phone is not the only one out there" I interrupted.

"-maybe he went on an impromptu business meeting-"

"Again, his isn't the only phone." Maybe I wasn't as okay with this as I though.

"-or maybe… he's a twenty-two year old guy and he doesn't-"

"Do not even dare finish that." I growled through my teeth. I knew I sounded angry by the look on her face, it wasn't my intention but I did it.

"I'm sorry," I sighed continuing, "I just… I think I could be in love with him. Or totally on the way to it. It's been a two months and I just have this feeling in my stomach and it just never goes away and when I think about him I get chills and he just makes me smile all the time. And boy do I sound like I'm 14 right now." Demi giggled.

"Oh, no you don't. Remember when I first told you I was in love with Joe?" She giggled.

"You were only fifteen when you first told me you were in love with Joe." I reminded her.

"Oh god, really? Has is really been that long?" I nodded. Joe and Demi met freshman year and have been inseparable since. They've been together for seven years now and they're still going strong.

"God," I said so it sounded more like 'gaaaaaawd' as I fell back on to the bed, where we were sitting., "I don't want a love like Romeo and Juliet or Landon and Jamie or even Noah and Allie, I just want to find a love like yours and Joes'. You guys are so lucky. Not. Fair." Demi started to laugh at me.

"Shut up! It's not funny." I chucked a pillow in her direction, totally missing and hitting the wall.

"You'll find someone that can be the Joe to your Demi." We both burst in to laughter after she said this. When our laughing fit was finally over, I glanced over at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen. It flashed; 8:26. What if Nick called tonight? Would I just ignore Demi? Or would I ignore him? Argh, what's a girl to do.

"If he calls, answer it. Joe told me that I could go over if I wanted." Demi smiled.

"How did I know you would tell him and make plans to go over when-or if!- Nick ever called?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend." She smiled simply then walked over to the cabinet to eat all my chips, like she always did.

"Stop eating all my chips!" I giggled as I stood up.

She turned around after shoving a handful of chips in her mouth, "mmm?" She asked as she crunched down on the chips.

"Never mind" I sighed, admitting defeat.

Just then it did it… It rang, exactly at 8:31 p.m. Demi waved, "Be back later," as she walked out with my chips in her hand. I walked over to my cell and picked it up after 4 rings, so it didn't seem like I was too desperate.

"Hi." I answered, monotone.

"Hey," Nick sounded…cheery, I think. "I'm really sorry I haven't called the past couple of days. It's just that my brother decided to drag me out of town to his cabin up in like the middle of the woods somewhere and I got no service." I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I believed him and let it go.

"It's alright, actually I hadn't really noticed." I totally lied.

"Oh you are such a liar," He joked, "You were sitting by the phone anxiously awaiting my phone call."

"Not right by the phone." I corrected, and smiled just thinking about him.

"Oh okay, so you like stared it down from across the room?" He asked.

"Yep, I did." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Good to know, good to know." He mumbled.

"So how was your week at this cabin?" I asked.

"It was so weird. We were in this back-woods cabin an hour away from any store. I had to drive twenty minutes just to buy milk when we ran out…." I listened to him go on about his weekend up north, apparently it was cold and woodsy. No wonder he lives in New York. We talked about his trip and my excruciating -or so he seems to think- days without his presence, and just other things. We're at some sort of phase in our relationship that's like…easy. There's no drama, yet, just feelings and the comfort of being in a relationship. And that made me happy.

I yawned giggling at what Nick had said, looking briefly at the clock in the kitchen then returning my attention to the curly-haired boy on the other end of the phone. My head whirled around looking back to the clock. It was 4:33 in the morning.

"Oh shit," I mumbled.

"Woah, what's up?" Nick asked from the other end.

"It's four-thirty in the morning."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I yawned again.

"Wow." He said.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now." I decided.

"Okay, bye Miles. See you tomorrow night." He told me.

"What's tomorrow night?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I'd love to." I paused waiting to a few seconds, "Bye Nick." I smiled hanging up.

I trudged in to my bedroom collapsing on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

**Well, that was chapter one. It's Niley (: I hope you liked it and want to read it more. Oh, and just a note; it's going to skip around a lot. But that's how I pictured it and I hope it will make sense. Next episode will be right after their second date and it'll be about the first kiss. **

**xx Riley**


End file.
